TROUBLEMAKERS
by Fries-is-Everything
Summary: AU & AH: looks can be deceiving; the simple town of Mystic falls learn that lesson in a hard way from Mikaelson brothers. and now they're back after 10 peaceful years to again ruin everything will they succeed again? or the fall of this Trio-Trouble is about to begin. Featuring :Klaroline, Kalijah, Kolvina, Delena, Marbekah)
1. Chapter 1: Here comes trouble

**Chapter 1: Here comes trouble**

"The Mikaelsons are coming, the three heirs of Mr. Mikael is in the town." Jeremy said after storming inside of the restaurant/pub. The people's reaction were both divided. Some of them were glad that they were back in the town but some were not even happy that they're around. Especially Caroline...

"Caroline narrowed her eyebrows before stabbing the poor steak that was in her plate. She's not good after hearing what Jeremy said, it drives her to madness that it made people find it hard to look at her.

Katherine storms around the pub before sitting right next to Caroline with her face painted with disgust. "did you hear the news?" she said while looking at Caroline.

"Yep, their disaster asses are now back here in Mystic falls, I could not ask for more" Caroline replied while rolling her eyes, she can't hide the irritation, bitterness and disgust that she was feeling right now, knowing that the Mikaelson's are back from New Orleans.

"Can i get you anything else, Care?" Davina asks Caroline before looking at Katherine, "Can I offer you something Kath?" The young lady asks when she notices that the bubbly energetic always on the go Caroline was gone and Katherine's peaceful and calmness usual mood was gone too.

"What happen Ladies? You guys look shit, what's with that expression? You guys look like a disaster like you saw the Mikaelson's or something?" Davina tease the two beautiful ladies in front of her. Caroline just look at her with a bashful expression.

"Well your bad jokes come true, the T.T. Is back from New Orleans" Katherine said while raising her right eyebrow "Give me a Whiskey sweety it's going to be a long long night ahead of us" She added while looking at Caroline.

"Oh! No?! They're here?" Davina asks while her face is painted with sour expression

"Uh-huh!" Caroline nodded while both of her elbows were leaning into the counter table with both of her palms catching her chin./span/p

"the Triple Trouble is back" Katherine said while caressing her right temple, the poor town of Mystic falls will be force to deal with this Trio of madness,insanity and craziness again.

 _ **2 days before their arrival at Mystic falls**_

"What you're sending Nick, Elijah and Kol back in Mystic falls? Dad you're insane!" Rebeckah said as she sits in front of her father.

"Rebeckah look, I want them to learn... To teach them, that's why I'm sending them back in Mystic falls" Mikael said with a calm voice while hugging Rebeckah.

"Dad you know that they cause hell lot of trouble here in New Orleans, please don't let them ruin the town of Mystic falls that has been living in peace 10 years ago since we left. They've cause enough harm" Rebeckah said while caressing her father's hand.

"I know, beckah but I will send them there with a purpose, to teach them to live a simple life, to appreciate the little things in their way. They've been taking everything for granted for all their lives and i couldn't afford to seat around waiting for miracle to arrive. Besides when i die they will help you manage our properties and ownership in Mystic falls, why not teach them now." Mikael replied before coughing.

Rebeckah caresses her dad's back while looking at him with pity, until now her father still holds on, that his 3 wonderful but dangerous sons will be a great people someday, especially Nicklaus... She was hoping that it will be soon before it's too late.

"Ok, dad i will agree to your decision but if they make Mystic falls a living hell, i will send them back here in New Orleans put them all in their respective cages." Rebeckah replied after giving up to his father's decision.

Mikael smiles to his precious princess who never gives up in their family and manages to be strong for him and for her Brothers.

Klaus's phone was ringing, its another bazillion voice-mail from Camille. His phone was sitting beside his shot glass while He was chilling with Kol and some party goers. Kol notices his phone ringing finally he can find something that he can use to tease his brother.

"Wow, what a dedication, your psychiatric fiance is calling you again, what a surprise, she couldn't take a hint don't cha?" Kol said before sipping the vodka while looking to the people dancing.

"She's beautiful she's smart but you know me Kol. I was born a trouble maker, we are born to do crazy shit, I'm sick as fuck! No one can handle me not even her and her jack psychiatric ass and I'm sorry for her she's not the type of girl that can make me swept off of my feet" Klaus replied as he turns his sit to face the people who are dancing.

"Correction you're a sick mother fucker and let her play her game, well find out how to get rid of her ass later, as for now we've got company" Kol said while eyeing 4 beautiful girls that was standing in front of them. "Two for you two for me" Kol added while devilishly smiling.

"Hello Angels, join us for a drink?" Kol asks as the two young lady grab his arms and starts to put them into their shoulders. The other two position to Klaus.

"He's engage" Kol added that made all of them laugh.

"Well, consider our company as a bachelors party" The girl said with a beautiful wavy red hair. "unless if your fiance comes here and kill us, won't she?" the girl added while caressing Klaus's jaw.

Klaus turns his sight to have a generous look at her. "I'm engage not married and even if I'm married i will still fuck beautiful girls like you, unless you don't want me to do it" Klaus said before smirking in front of red hair lady laughs before returning her gaze to him.

"Well allow me to ruin your soon to be marriage life." she said while raising her shot glass to Klaus and Kol./

"for ruining my brother's marriage life with Camille" Kol said while raising the glass filled with vodka. Klaus raise his shot glass and drinks it before looking at her once again.

"what's your name sweetheart?" He asks while looking at her.

"Genevieve how about you?" she asks while making a playful smile.

"Nicklaus" He said while smirking.

Elijah came in to his house while hearing some noises of people partying inside of it. He immediately get in to see a lot of people dancing inside his house, he raise his right eyebrow with a hint of annoyance because of what was happening. He immediately approach the young man who was about to threw up into the side of his favorite plants which is roses beside the entrance.

"Who created this party?" Elijah asks the man.

"Kol invited me here, that's all i know, can you live me now bro. I'm a bout to do my business." The boy replied with an irritation.

"Oh, I'm sorry where's my hospitality" Elijah smile with sarcasm before breaking the neck of the guy. He immediately look inside to see Klaus and Kol accompanied with 4 different girls.

"you threw a party in my house without informing me?" Elijah snarled while looking to both Kol and Klaus.

"My job is to invite people, this is all Nick's plan.." Kol replied with a smirk while trying to clean his name.

Klaus rolled his eyes with annoyance "What? Are you going to kill me now because i didn't invite you?" he mumbled angrily.

"Yes" Elijah replied while smiling and hugging his two brothers tight. "You two motherfuckers! You didn't even inform me! After Dad throws me away in Boston this is how you'll going to welcome me!" He added while smiling.

"Well it was suppose to be a surprise party for you-" Klaus didn't have the time to finish what he was saying because Kol already interrupted.

"But as you can see, our brother is about to get married soon to this Camille psycho-g"Klaus return the favor to Kol who didn't have the time to finish what he was saying because Klaus interrupted to correct him.

"brother its psychiatrist" Klaus whisper but loud enough for Elijah to hear.

"Oh yeah! She's Psychiatrist girl so this party is your welcoming party and Nick's burial mass" Kol said with an angelic deceiving smile.

"Elijah looks at his brother with an insulting grin, enough to make Klaus uncomfortable for a moment while having an eye contact with Elijah. "Your fiance sounds lovely" Elijah said before laughing while giving a high five to Kol as they laugh at each other.

Klaus smiles before rolling his eyes "lovely her ass!" he sigh "the thought of us getting married really wanna makes me barf" Still Elijah and Kol was still laughing at their brother's miserable engagement "Well time to embrace that lovely ass from now on" Kol added before drinking the vodka. Finally Elijah quit laughing and look to both of his brother's seriously before turning his gaze back in to the floor, both Kol and Klaus knew that when Elijah looks at them like this... He have some handful of good news and bad news with him.

Kol suddenly looks to the two gorgeous ladies around him "Ladies we'll catch up with you later" He said before leaving them with a cute but seductive smile. Klaus didn't bother to say goodbye he just remove his arms and starts to walk upstairs with Elijah. When they reach Elijah's work room Kol rapidly shut the door. His work place is audio proof and it has a huge glass window that offers a wonderful scenery of New Orleans during the night and Day. It has a fine interior designs that Klaus personally pick himself that he knows would fit for his brothers taste, the room has a huge painting of the trio-troublemakers surrounding there one and only beautiful sister Rebeckah hanging in the left corner of the room. Elijah seats to his Chair while Klaus was seating in front of him while his index finger was playing with the rose located in front of him was a small vase filled with assorted was standing in the door with his arms crosses under his chest.

"beauty or the beast? Where do you want me to start first?" Elijah asks while looking to his brothers.

"beauty, I have far more complicated beast in my life" Klaus replied while still playing with the rose petals. Kol just nodded to his decision./span/p

"the beauty in here is we're going somewhere, you guys can finally get out of NOLA after 10 years of getting rotten in here the beast is our father wants to send us back in Mystic falls" Elijah said before leaning his feet into his workplace table.

"A-what? Mystic falls, you got to be fucking kidding me Elijah! There's no huge bar, well known hotel! That town is a disaster filled with human who were deeply in love to Mother fucking Nature! They force people to shift in Organic stuffs whatsoever i wonder if people turn themselves to Vegetarian diet! I don't want to go back there. It's crazy pure shit over there" Kol lashes out his deep disagreement towards their Dad's decision.

Hey, hey take a look at it" Klaus said before smiling "It's our way out! Can't you see?, it's our only one shot my dear brothers

"What do you mean?" Kol said before narrowing his eyebrow's with a smirk in his face.

"Oh brother, you do know what I mean" Klaus replied while spreading a wide just smiles at them "You're a genius Nicklaus!" Before messing his brothers hair.

"Well then, what are we waiting for, let's pack our bags" Kol said as they look at each other with a malicious grin in their lips.

"We'll going to rock that city once again" Elijah murmured.

"Here comes trouble" Kol added while walking near to his brother before placing his arms around his two brothers.

On there way to Mystic falls the three brothers were accompanied by there one and only sister and her little son. They're chilling in the upper deck on their own luxury yacht while drinking some cocktails and eating sandwiches and some sweets for the only kiddo around them.

Kol and Klaus were playing hide and seek with their 4 years old nephew, Marcel Benz Gerard but they like to call him Benz. On the other hand Elijah was sitting into the opposite direction of Rebeckah while they're admiring the scene of there two brothers playing with their nephew.

"I haven't seen Benz smile like that ever since Marcel decided to manages some of dad's project in Europe." Rebeckah said while smiling before looking at Elijah.

Elijah was sitting with his leg's cross, "You got a beautiful son there Rebeckah, you're so lucky to have him" Elijah replied with sincerity. Rebeckah nodded before noticing Elijah's mood turns the atmosphere in to a serious mode. "What's the deal Rebeckah?" He said before looking into the islands that they come across in the ocean. "why would father send us back in mystic falls? What we did 10 years ago, wasn't that enough to make us ban in that poor small island." Elijah said while lowering his gaze and returning it to Rebeckah.

"Elijah you know it is not too late..." Rebeckah said with a concerned tone of voice. /

"T's not too late for what? For us to change? Our redemption?" Elijah let a small laugh with bitterness came out his mouth.

"We've already talk about this, Rebeckah this is who we are, We can't just change our deeds like flipping a new page of the book to see the another chapter. You know that? Don't make yourself fool!" Elijah added with a small tone of voice so Benz wouldn't notices what they're talking about but Kol and Klaus heard what they're arguing about.

Klaus kneel down to get a good glimpse to Benz "hey little tough guy, would you be so kind to let me rest for while, while I'm talking to your wonderful mother?" Klaus said while looking at Benz with a smile in his face.

"Ok, Uncle" Benz replied with a joyful smile.

Kol rapidly carry his nephew and putting his small body in his shoulder "Okay tough little dude we're going down in the kitchen to see if Sophie can give us some banana split and maybe she could teach you how to decorate it with some sweets" Kol said while Benz starts to shout and laugh on there way down.

"Father sent you there to manage the business of the port and the business of logging trees that are family has been using for over 4 decades as a raw material for our products." Rebeckah said while looking both Klaus and Elijah before they saw Kol's arrival in the scene.

"For how long?" Klaus asks his sister while Kol slowly seats beside him.

"6 months up to 1 year" Rebeckah said before lowering her gaze and gently slide the tip of her tongue into her lower lip.

"I'm going to marry someone within this year, you can't just stuck us here that long" Klaus snarled at what Rebeckah said./

"Shut up Nick, You only remember that pathetic arrange Marriage whenever it benefits you and besides I already talk to the O'Connell Family, Sean and so was Mr. Kieran already agreed that he's family and so was Camille will be the person to plan your wedding so suit yourself" Rebeckah mumbled angrily.

Klaus rapidly punch the center table because of anger. He couldn't contain it anymore

"Whoa, thank god this one's a mahogany." Kol said while studying the condition of the table. Elijah tap his brothers back "Calm down, brother now is not the time to blown off some steam." He then said while looking at Rebeckah "So what's your goal Rebeckah for this another little experiment?" he asks her while raising his left eyebrow

"You'll find out soon but now? We're already here." Rebeckah said before leaving her seat to find her son, leaving Elijah in to a not so good mood while Klaus's temper is raging so high and Kol feeling irritated of getting the chance to once again step in to this small Island of Mystic Falls that was located in the middle of nowhere.

Alaric Saltzman the Governor and so was his secretary Damon Salvatore were waiting for the Mikaelson's family in the port, Jeremy and Matt one of the people who currently working in the port business of the Mikaelson's starts to grab some of their suit cases and move them to another luxurious car that will take them to the Mansion located to the other side of the island.

"Lady Rebeckah, it is my pleasure to see you again" Alaric greet her before bowing to the three Mikaelson's behind her. "greetings my lord" Alaric then added.

"Spare me with this social enticement Mr. Saltzman, i don't want to get a handful welcoming from the people whom I knew that from the first place doesn't want me to be in here" Klaus said while wandering his gaze to the port.

"Pardon my brother's attitude he's just exhausted because of the trip to come all the way here" Rebeckah said with an apologetic smile, as the usual Alaric will always nodded with a smile enough to make the arguments done.

" I'm back Boredom Falls, nothing change in here not a single thing. By 9 pm I'll surely get bore with this place" Kol said while looking indifferent to his surrounding.

Suddenly Stefan steps out of his humble home not to far from the shore, he was one of the fisherman in the night and one of the life guards in daylight. When he saw Klaus and his brother standing in the small wooden bridge of the port he rapidly run towards them while hugging the three Mikaelson brothers.

"What kind of Bad weather brought you guys in here!?" He said with gladness its been ten years since the last time he saw the three people who become his partners in crime.

"Not a Bad weather actually, a Bad sister" Elijah said while smiling to the young Salvatore in front of them that made Rebeckah rolled her eyes.

"So you're done becoming the ripper of the trees?" Klaus asks him while his arms around his neck./span/p

"Oh yeah, Well I'm currently one of the Fisherman that your company hired and I work as a lifeguard every morning." He replied with gladness.

"What a busy Man we have here" Kol said "You should have come with us 10 years ago mate" He added that made Damon's look at the Mikaelson brother's narrow in anger.

"This is not the a good place to talk all about it my Friends come let's go to towns local pub, it was revamp 3 months ago" Stefan said as he lead the way to the pub.

Rebeckah gently held both Klaus and Elijah's arm, "Don't do any foolish things brother, I'm begging you" she said while looking to both of them.

"Well you know little sister, where there is a Mikaelson there will always be a trouble" Klaus said before creating an insulting smile towards his sister.

"Elijah" Rebeckah said hoping that at least.. He could trust him with this even though she knows it'll be worthless to asks him.

"You want us here? So be it" Elijah said while putting one of his palm inside his pocket before walking away. Leaving Rebeckah standing with Alaric and Damon in the port.

Klaus and Elijah catch up with Stefan and Kol with at ease when they hear them talking about something... No not something... someone... An echo of the past. He haven't heard that name for a while...Elijah teasingly smiles at Klaus for he knows that it could only take someone to speak of that and Klaus's eardrum will explode. Stefan and Kol stops walking and turn around to see Klaus and Elijah

"I know what you're going to asks" Stefan said while looking at Klaus that made the other two Mikaelson Spread a wide grin.

Klaus wander his sight in his left side with a beam before returning his gaze to Stefan with a devilish smile

"How's Caroline?" ...

"Hi guys hope you enjoy the first chap :) this one just pops up in my mind! XD and i kinda feel like i want to give it a try :) let me know how did it goes or did you like it? :)

~F.I.E


	2. Chapter 2: Trouble in Paradise

**Chapter 2:** **Trouble in Paradise**

"Here they come" Katherine mumbled silently to Caroline who was currently enjoying the company of a mug filled with beer. Caroline took a deep sigh while looking to the beer mug, Davina was still in the kitchen preheating some dishes that the customers ordered along with Kaleb who has been assisting her of managing the resto/pub.

Stefan first enter the pub, behind him are the three notorious/troublemakers of Mystic falls who just got back from New Orleans. He escort them to a seat located to the right side of the pub, it was sort of like a balcony offering a wonderful view of the ocean. The roof of it were decorated with vines along with lights that has a different shapes like stars, crescent and full moon, both corners offers a chyme made out of seashells and a seat good for 5 people.

the four dearest friends seats before Stefan calls out the waitress to get there orders. Kol seat beside Elijah while Klaus seat beside Stefan. "Ah, sweet peaceful country breeze and a wonderful full moon in front of the beautiful Isabella port" Kol said while his eyes close. "Something tells me, I want to destroy this beautiful night" He added before looking at his brother's and to their good old friend.

Elijah laughs at his brother before putting his left arm to Kol's left shoulder "The night is still young brother, perhaps we should drink first and plan our next move before the play time" He said with a devilish beam.

"Uh, Hayley" Stefan yelled before a brunette with a slim physique starts to walk towards there seat "Can you get us 4 mugs of beer and some delicacy." Stefan added before smiling at her.

"Anything else do you need?" Hayley replied before biting her lips while looking to the 4 hot guys in front of her.

"No we don't need anything but perhaps you might consider helping me warming my bed? tonight..." Elijah said while retreating his seat and facing the young brunette standing right before him. His eyes were fixated only to her before lowering his gaze slowly down to her core.

Hayley felt that his stare could make her feel like he's undressing her. slowly but gracefully untying her bra and removing everything that she's wearing. Her eyes were devoted into his eyes "I don't give a No as an answer" She answered before again biting her lips with a wide grin.

Elijah sluggardly reach her soft palm and gently leave it with a kiss "I'll see you tonight then.'' He replied with a seductive beam. Hayley slowly turns her back and hug the circled tray while smiling on her way back into the counter. Davina, Caroline and Katherine saw everything and it made there jaw drop when Elijah slowly turns his gaze to them. His eyes fixated to Katherine's eyes before he let a devilish smirk draw into his lips. Katherine raise her right eyebrow with a bit of botheration as she lock her gaze to him with her hands gripping the shot glass filled with whiskey.

"What the hell, is he trying to piss me or something?" Katherine mutter angrily as she tightens her grip to the shot glass. Hayley came with there orders, she starts to unload the 4 mugs of beer and 4 plate of a delicacy that they call thousand island. The Eldest Mikaelson touches her arms softly "Thank you" He said. Hayley replied a sweet smile with her cheeks turning to red before leaving.

Elijah again smiles at Katherine devilishly while Kol, Klaus and Stefan notice Katherine, Caroline and Davina and starts to wonder their gaze to the girl's respective seats. Kol raises his beer mug while mouthing something... something that they understand easily before he showcase his cute but psychotic smile at them that send shivers down there spines.

"Hell-o Ladies" Kol mouthed before spreading a cute but psychotic smile of him. Klaus raise his left eyebrow as he begins to bite the inside cheek of his mouth while looking at Caroline deeply.

"Fucking Mikaelson jerk" Caroline mouthed while looking at Klaus with disgust in her expression.

Klaus just smiles wickedly because he understand what she mouthed. "Fuck you too Forbes" He mouthed while narrowing his gaze at her and slowly retreating their unbearable disgust and extreme distraught for each other. Elijah seats beside Kol again while fixing his suit.

Rebeckah opens the door of the pub to see the three best friends she have right in front of her while turning her gaze to see her 3 handsome yet dangerous brothers. She came to avoid future problems and trouble and at the same time greet her friends.

"Beckah!" Davina shouted with Gladness.

Rebeckah smiles at them as she starts to walk towards there seats with her arms crosses under her chest. as soon as she reach there seat she warmly hug Caroline, Davina and Katherine. It's been 5 years since the last time she saw them. the last time she saw her friends was back when they attended her marriage ceremony.

"It's so nice to see you" Katherine said with happiness painted to her face, its been a while since the last time she saw their loyal dearest friend who was out of the town to took care of her reckless brothers.

"Gosh Rebeckah you still look beautiful and sexy even if you already give birth your first child" Caroline added while welcoming her friend.

"It is so nice to see you again guys, I really wish I could visit here more often but I have far more obligations in New Orleans to Dad to Benz" Rebeckah replied before hugging tight her 3 equally drop dead gorgeous friends.

"And to your Brothers too right Beckah?" Caroline added before sipping her beer mug.

"Sexy-Bex, they're all grown up and besides you've been taking care for them since we were like what? since we were kinder gardens. You always tried to cover up their bad deeds it's time to let them go Beckah." Katherine added with a serious tone of voice.

"Look, Beckah I look at you as my big sister, please just please... stop making assumptions that they're going to change" Davina said while caressing Rebeckah's hand.

"Oh, my dearest friends I wish I could easily turn my back on them, but I can't give up without a fight." Rebeckah mumble with her face painted with sadness.

"You've done enough, No actually you've done more than enough Rebeckah" Caroline replied while gracefully offering a seat to Rebeckah.

"Well Care, You know, I can't give up, not now that they're showing me that I can still save them... that's the reason why Dad and I brought them back here." Rebeckah mutter while Davina slowly put a cocktail drink for Rebeckah.

"Oh Wow?!" Katherine replied with a huge shock in her expression.

Davina accidentally drop a plate filled with Carbonara because of shock, she couldn't believe what just Rebeckah said.

"How delusional are you Rebeckah?" Caroline replied with a small bitter laugh.

Rebeckah slowly caresses her forehead "I know it sounds delusional but its true. but first I need you help" Rebeckah smiles at them nervously.

"Since we left they change for the worst, everything that you heard about New Orleans... every incident every trouble every disaster this trio-troublemaker did it all by themselves." Rebeckah added with a sigh.

"Kol being a juvenile obnoxious jerk was appointed as a leader of a notorious gangster in New Orleans called the Quarter but because of that we saw how excellent he can be in managing a huge resto/pub like this and I need your help with this Davina. Tomorrow Kol will start to work as the asst. manager of this humble resto/pub. He has an excellent taste when it comes to liquors and wines so was in different cuisine. He can help this establishment to grow bigger." Rebeckah said that made Davina frowned because of Confusion.

"I believe the only thing that I will going to be in debt of his talents is when it comes to entertaining guest... especially girls..." Davina replied while rolling her eyes. "And don't forget the last time he came in here? He blown up this Resto/pub Beckah" She added.

"Accidentally..." Rebeckah replied with a worried voice.

"It was, as your family lawyer said so" Davina mutter before sliding the tip of her tongue to her lower lip.

Rebeckah shift her gaze to Katherine, who was just seating on her left side "Well, nothing change, Elijah is still the Perfect noble business man in the day but a Devious scumbag in a full bloom during the night" Rebeckah utter those words with disappointment written in her face.

"Wonderful can't wait to see his full bloom Perfect disaster ass tomorrow in the port" Katherine replied with annoyance in the tone of her voice.

"Right and did I say that He's one of the leaders of a huge Mafia here in U.S.? Well I will team him up with you tomorrow in the port, Kath. I'm pretty he'll be of a great use for you, I can guarantee you that. He's professional" Rebeckah said while looking at Katherine with worry if she will accept it.

"Wow, A perfect noble business man who gradually turns to a professional Mafia scumbag during the night! Great!" Katherine said with sarcasm. Rebeckah shifts her gaze to Caroline...

"No...No...No..." Caroline said with her eyes close as her hands covering her ears.

"I will team you up with Klaus to the Deforests project. Don't worry Care he's practically perfect for it! I mean he'd learned so many things when he entered a Military training where they taught so much about life in the mountains and the ecosystem around it. actually he could have been graduated as a top one in there batch but..." Rebeckah said before lowering her gaze and gently slid the tip of her tongue to her lower lip.

"but what?" Caroline asks curiously.

"But you know, almost all of his batch mate were beaten up, some have been hospitalize for minor to… severe injuries… and the last is their Commander was almost killed by Klaus..." Rebeckah said while the painted in her face the great discouragement her brother's profile has… while Caroline widens her eyes because of shock of how Klaus hostility can go further.

"You wanna team me up with a raging psychopath who has an extreme fondness about hurting people and more likely to kill'em? Really Rebeckah?" Caroline question her long time best friend who was about to use her as a bait.

"Look Care it's going to be temporary besides I know he'll never hurt you" Rebeckah replied while holding both of Caroline's hand while looking at her eyes.

"Never hurt me? Rebeckah are you seriously saying that to me? And by the way Look at him, he look at me like he was already in his tracks to hunt down his prey!" Caroline and Rebeckah both look into Klaus seat. They both saw how the brothers and so was Stefan stares send shivers down there spine.

Klaus didn't detached his eyes at them he keeps on eyeing the girls while drinking a beer, His stare made Caroline swallow a lump down her throat before returning her gaze back to Rebeckah, Katherine and Davina.

"Um, Beckah their stares was like a lovely death threat to us." Davina utter those words with a bit of fear.

"I can still widely remember that look into their eyes 10 years ago. They're challenging us" Katherine said before quitting her gaze and shifting it to her 3 dearest friends.

Caroline took a deep sigh before raising her right eyebrow "Fine! They want war? We'll give them Siege" she said before withdrawing from her seat.

"That's the spirit Care" Rebeckah said with a wide a beam.

"Give me all of Klaus's private info. Tomorrow in my office Beckah. I have to go, **I have a Siege to plan** " She said before leaving the resto/pub.

Katherine slowly sips to the mug of beer she was holding while staring to where Caroline exited. "That Plan sounds a revenge for me" She said before turning her gaze to Rebeckah "I'm going to teach your brother how to be a perfect full time Noble businessman" she added before putting a 100 dollar bill to the counter table and walking towards where Elijah and his brother's seat. She immediately shifted her gaze to a young man who was seating right next to the table of the troublemakers.

"Your Care-Bear teenage sweetheart left Klaus, you guys still have a thing for each other You know" Stefan said with a teasing tone of voice while smirking. Klaus just bite the inner cheek of his mouth while looking to his mug of beer.

"We don't have a thing for each other" Klaus utter those words with a bit anger.

"Ohh my oh my, somebody's getting pissed by just hearing the words Care-Bear…" Kol interrupt with a mocking tone of voice "That bet 10 years ago wasn't that bad at all wasn't it brother?" Kol added obnoxiously.

"Sort off" Klaus replied with a mocking tone of voice but with a devious smile.

Stefan moved his seat nearer to Klaus while putting his right arm to Klaus's right shoulder " Come on men tell us further"

"Want me to tell it Brother?" Kol exclaimed before drinking straight the beer.

Klaus raises his right eyebrow before threatening his brother "Say another word and I'll tear out your liver."

When Kol starts to open his mouth before starting to say something Klaus immediately starts to fool around by grabbing Kol's neck and trapping it between his arms.

"hey!" She said with a low tone of voice "Um Jessie did you see my sister?" Katherine asks the tall dark and handsome men sitting in front of her. He was drinking some tequila with Matt and Tyler.

"Oh your doppelganger bitch? Sorry gorgeous Kath, I didn't saw her" Jessie said that made both of him and Matt laugh.

"Easy buddy it's still her twin sister" Tyler replied while looking at Jessie and then turning his gaze to Katherine "I saw her with Damon a few hours ago, after He lend a hand on transferring the Mikaelson's luggage to there Mansion, with Governor Saltzman." Tyler added.

"Thanks Mate" Katherine replied with a half smile before turning around and about to walk away but a voice from behind make her stop.

"Your sister never change wasn't she?" Elijah said while narrowing his gaze to the manager of the Mikaelson port Industry with a hint of insulting beam to his face.

Katherine turns her back while murmuring to her mind "You son of a bitch! No! You are the bitch yourself" her eyes meet his with an insatiable hunger and thirst to take down that that devilish beam he made in his face. "Excuse me?" She said with her face painted with disgust about what Elijah was trying to imply.

Elijah fix his suit with again another naughty but alluring beam "What I am trying to say Ms. Pierce is that Your sister never change, she always has a thing to this sort of drama, where she get to play the soft, innocent, charming? And endearing sister" He said before withdrawing from his seat and standing right in front of Katherine, with just a small inch separating them to each other.

He smiles at her again but this time with an insulting grin. "But deep down she craves for attention. She loves to be the center of attraction and with that said, she'll do anything to have it. Even if it means taking away the one true love of her precious twin sister." Elijah added while moving his face so near to Katherine's face that she can actually smell the bittersweet of his breath due to alcohol intake. She felt an intense gravity that pulls her to him, she doesn't know if its just fear that made her felt this way but she have to shrugged of this sensation. She have to get away from him.

"So… If your done mocking my sister I'll excuse myself for a while, I have a sibling to look for" Katherine said with a low key voice before turning around and headed towards the exit.

Elijah smirk while closing his eyes for a moment. His long eye lashes is one of the remarkable beauty the Mikaelson clan has. "As You wish My Lady" He said with an insulting beam, Katherine rolls her eyes before she turns around and makes her way out of the pub.

"I thought the night is still young? Weren't we suppose to ruin their beautiful nights by 12 am were happily ever after ends?" Kol obnoxiously asks his brother before sipping to a mug of beer.

"It will end soon, not for now. We will make them feel like they're walking into the lions den." Klaus interrupted while staring right at Rebeckah.


	3. Chapter 3: Another Day in Paradise

**Chapter 3: Another Day in Paradise**

Klaus is lying on his bed while hugging a huge soft pillow accompanied with a smooth velvet smell of roses in it. He gently opens his eyes before noticing a thin sunshine rays that was coming from his window. He then sluggardly stands up and reach for his telephone before walking towards the shower room. He slowly removes his boxer shorts while listening to the sound of Camille's voice in the line, Here she was again sending him a bazillion of voicemail. "Hey how are you? how's the trip ? uh you won't believe this, my brother and I found this wonderful scenery somewhere in a small island in Virginia I think is the best place for our wedding" deep sigh "I miss you, call me when you hear this, love you!" then another set of voicemail from Camille play again "Are you with this Genevieve girl in Elijah's welcoming party? Klaus call me back we need to talk about this! ok?" and before another voicemail from her starts to play again Klaus immediately throw a bottle of shampoo to the telephone exactly at the same time Kol open the door to fetch him."Brother don't ruin a telephone worth a thousand dollars just for a psychopathic girl, come down we're having a breakfast especially made by our delusional sister" Kol said as he picks up the telephone and putting it back to the table. "Go away I'm not hungry" Klaus replied while caressing his hair down to the side of his neck. "Benz is waiting for you" Kol replied with a wide grin he knows that when it comes to Benz Klaus will never ever say no, Klaus opens the door but enough to see Kol's face before ex hailing "I'll be down in a minute" He then replied before slamming the bathroom door. Kol went down stairs while Elijah is sitting with his legs cross as he sips on a small coffee mug, he was reading the Mystic Falls Bulletin. Finally Rebeckah was done cooking some bacon and eggs, she immediately sit on the right side of Elijah as the maids serves the dishes.

"Mystic Falls is Under-attack by a malicious animal, citizens were advice to be careful and avoid staying out too late in the night" Elijah read out loud while looking at Rebeckah "You totally send us here at the right time my dear sister" he added before sarcastically smiles at her. "Hmm malicious animal? sounds more like a reference to you my very Noble brother" Kol then said before sitting in front of Elijah, "Brother it says Malicious animal not a wild animal on the lose, the reference has a strong point to you" Elijah then replied with a huge beam."Well what can I say? wild or malicious when it comes to you my dear brother, it makes no difference" Kol added as he sluggardly pull his seat. "Wow that was some juicy breakfast squabble. If I ever caught you two talking like that in front of Benz I'll have your dicks in plates for breakfast" Rebeckah then said while glaring to his two brother while pointing a bread knife to both of them."Mommy!" Benz then shouted as he gently removed his hold to Klaus's hand before running towards his mother. Rebeckah immediately put down the bread knife before hugging her little angel."What happen? what did I miss?" Klaus then ask as he sits in the opposite direction of Elijah. "You miss my brotherly loving conversation with Elijah and a wonderful piece of advice from our sister since this our first day to work its gives me a lot of motivation" Kol then said while putting some butter to his bread."thank you for the compliment Kol after breakfast I will shortly brief you all so that you can now go to your respective bosses so that they can orient you about the jobs that you'll going to have." Rebeckah then said while twirling the bacon on the fork.

"I thought that "WE" are the Boss" Klaus then said with a hint of anger to the tone of his voice. "You thought wrong, I can't trust to the three of you our businesses due to lack of experience towards the job and it'll be unfair to Ms. Pierce, Ms. Claire and Ms. FORBES that you'll take the higher position compare to them who where skillful, talented, intelligent and dedicated to their jobs. So I hope I answered all your questions Nick" Rebeckah then added while wiping some stain on Benz's face. Klaus and Kol burst into laughter upon hearing her sister's defense with Elijah just smiling as he sips to his cup of coffee. "Ok then, enough with the pep talk, I'll go now" Klaus then said Before leaving his seat. "See you later, Benz" Klaus then said to his nephew before kissing his forehead and head towards the door."You seem to be looking forward on working with one of them Brother? do you even know where you're heading? cause I remember crystal clear that I haven't discuss to all of you the arrangments" Rebeckah then added as she looks at him with a bit of irritation on her face."It was surely Ms. Forbes whom his looking forward to work with, Am I right Nick?" Kol then added. Klaus just smiles at his siblings while concealing his coniving plan. "I think I'm going to pass that question and no more discussions needed, I saw your bestfriend's facial expression last night so I know where I should be heading. I must be late for the very special appointment of the day, I should get going. after all OUR sister sends us here for work" He smiles maniacally. "Does she looks surprise Uncle Klaus? for sure you'll going to do great today!" Benz asks his Uncle innocently with a wide smile. "she's so surprise that she looked beyond terrified" Elijah said before reading back the newspaper. "Show Care-bear what she's missing for the past 10 years" Kol then shouted to Klaus that made Elijah laugh a bit.

Caroline meet up with Katherine in the port to get some files (personal files of Nicklaus Mikaelson) for future proofing. she get off from her car while holding two Caffè Americano to aid their hang overs from beer and from what Rebeckah said last night. "Here, to improve your alertness and to awaken your fight or flight skills" Caroline said to her bestfriend while handing her the other cup before leaning to the pole of the bridge. the two young ladies remain silent for moment while the reality of the Trio-Troublemaker's first day in their job with them sinks in to their conscious state. "If pouring this cup of hot coffee in my head would make the reality change, I will bath myself with it" Katherine said before turning her gaze away from her friend with horrible expression. her face expresses an extreme distraught of what is happening and what was about to happen that break the silence. Katherine wander her gaze to the sea searching for some peace of mind. "Well I could swim with it" Caroline said before sipping the cup of coffee and then spitting it out upon noticing that the Older Mikaelson is standing right in front of them."You might need this" Elijah then said before handing a white hankerchief to Caroline. Caroline just looks at him before taking the hankerchief harshly and wiping her lips. "You're Welcome" Elijah smiles obnoxiously to Caroline before walking near to Katherine. Katherine turns around to see Elijah who is already walking towards her. "An early bird huh Mr Mikaelson?" Katherine then said before she scoffs right in Elijah's face. "Goodmorning too Ms. Pierce" Elijah then replied with his cold gaze and hypocritical smile as he stood with proper posture indicating that he came for business not for some mockery adgenda. "Fine" Katherine then said as she walk near her friend while handing her a brown envelop filled with Klaus's files. "Here are the files you needed Care, Beckah drop this loads last night, take care of yourself" Katherine then replied with a serious tone of voice. "You too" Caroline replied with a smile before hugging her tight as she treathens Elijah by the look on her eyes. "See you later" Katherine then broke their hug while her friend make her way to her car. "Don't worry she'll be fine, Nicklaus will not do anything that can harm her not in his first day of work" Elijah mock the young brunette in front of him with his devilish smile. Katherine turns around to face the older Mikaelson with her eyes filled with furious. "So show me the real reason why I'm here" Elijah then added with a mockery smile to Katherine Pierce. She sighed in her mind she's wishing that this is not happening, she wants to scream and to get away from this man but she can't and now that his working with her now, she finds no peace. "Elijah?" Said by the other brunette with a silky straight hair as she comes in to the scene. "Is that you?" Elena added with gladness painted to her face which was replied with a sweet smile from Elijah, she rapidly hug the older Mikaelson trapping his neck between her soft akin and small arms. He gently return her hug as he softly spin her body around and so was her mind. "I never thought that I would see you again it's been 10 years. I miss you so much!" Elijah kept silent while still hugging her when suddenly he saw someone that triggered his desire to manipulate, to toy people around and bend them at his own will. Elijah broke her hug before crashing her lips on Elena's lips right on Damon and Katherine's eyes. Elena return his soft and gentle kiss before both of them slowly opening their eyes. "I miss you too" Elijah smiles warmly at her. "Are you saying that you want me back?" Elena asks sincerely though being aware of Damon's presence around she doesn't care, she already found another apple of her eyes. "I don't think I broke off what we have before did I?" Elijah softly imply those words hiding his true intention. Katherine just looks at both of them like a frozen statue it was all happening again.

"This is what Elijah Mikaelson is best at; Manipulation Hypocrisy is his best friend. Concealing all his lies while deceiving his prey with those luscious lips and alluring eyes the game of manipulation begins. Katherine turns around to see her beloved Damon being consume by his jealousy towards Elijah. It felt like an excruciating pain inside her heart. Damon is trying to broken off their relationship and it was just her who keeps on pushing herself on him but was It really Damon who made her feel that pain or was it Elijah all along?" No you didn't" Elena replied with a soft tone with her lips spreading wide. Katherine cough twice for them to recognise that she's around. "I have to go to work" Elijah mouthed those words softly while looking deep into her eyes as he caresses Elena's hair. "But you can skip work right? Am I right Katherine?" Elena then replied with consciousness for she knows that back then Katherine is her no. 1 enemy against Elijah's attention. "Shhh I'll talk to you later" Elijah replied before kissing her lips once again and looking straight In her eyes "Behave" Elijah added. Elena nodded with sadness on her face before giving Elijah a goodbye kiss. "That's Elijah's power over Elena bending her to his own will making her a sweet lady who will follow WHATEVER he says." Katherine thought herself "What you did to my sister is something that you cannot do to me again, NEVER AGAIN" Katherine then said to herself as her intimidating stare met his eyes.

Davina headed towards the restaurant/pub she felt a presence following her foot steps from behind. she turns around to see no one, she shrug it off to convince herself that it was nothing, her mind is just playing tricks with her. "A ghost early in the morning? not my thing" she then said to herself but when she turns around she see someone standing right behind her. Davina shouted at the top of her lungs before the man grabs both her arms "Hey! hey! Davina it was me" the man then said to her that made Davina stop from screaming. "I'm sorry I scared you" Kaleb then said while caressing her hair. "No it's ok I'm sorry if I scream" Davina replied with a smile. They started walking since the restaurant/pub is not that far from both of their houses. Kaleb has always and has been their for Davina. eversince her parent's died. his family are the only ones who took care of her but at her 18th birthday she decided to move out and have her own life. He is also her suitor for a very long time. "Mom and Dad misses you a lot" Kaleb then said as he focus his gaze to their way on the pub. "I can't thank you enough for the good things they did to me and so was you" Davina then replied as she faces him with smile. "I't was nothing Davina, you know that we will right here beside you" He then replied that made the young lady smile. "So what's the deal with Kol Mikaelson? what are the plans of lady Rebeckah?" He then added that spice up the conversation. "I don't know what's running in her head but were lucky enough that Kol was the one she sends to us if it's the other way around it wou-" Davina then said but suddenly stops when she saw the anger in Kaleb's face.

"We've been living in peace Davina, those 10 years that has past, haven't people learn their mistake? what's up with Governor Alaric's head" He then said with an angry voice. "They're not all evil Kaleb, Rebeckah gave me a scholarship to college and now look at me? she ,Care and Kath are the only sister's I've ever had. Mr. Mikael is also the reason why this small village of us in the middle of nowhere is still breathing and alive, they gave us jobs, livelihood, machinery everything we need" Davina then replied with a soothing voice. "In exchange for babysitting his 3 psychotic sons" Davina just frowns for what he said for she knows that half of it was true but she can't blame all th wrong doings of the brothers to their father and Rebeckah who saved their village from crisis. they walk quietly on the road but the sight of the entrance of the restaurant/pub broke their silence. the chains and locks were all ruined and now the door is open for thieves to come in. "Oh my gosh" Davina then said as she drop her bag in the road before running towards the entrance, she headed towards the kitchen where she heard someone singing and cabinets being open, she also smell a Beef Bourguignon that the man is preparing. Kol open the cabinets looking for kosher salt to finish his dish, with a bottle of red wine on his left hand. "What are you doing here?" Davina said with an anger tone of voice "Don't asks, it's not like my sister haven't told you why I'm here, don't worry the feelings flows both ways, I don't like being here but I got no choice" Kol then said before drinking the wine while still looking for the kosher salt. "what the heck! Explain yourself! why did you broke inside the restaurant? did you know that you just gave me a mini-heart attack" Davina then shouted at him. Kol just stands in front of her with his right hand in her waist "I use that" he pointed to a huge bolt cutter that was currently lying on the floor. "Cause its not 1800's Dear. if I don't have a key I use it simple as that. Where's the kosher salt?" Kol then added. "Why didn't you wait for us!? and no we don't carry a kosher salt here! and one more thing, no alcoholic beverages during operation hours". Kol look at her with a bit or irritation as he walks towards her. Davina tried to keep a pace at the young Mikaelson but she was trap by the floor cabinets behind her. "You know, as soon as you walk inside this room, there's only one thing that pops up in my mind, I want to shut that mouth of yours but... I realize it was seating right in your pretty little head". Kol then rest his palms to the floor cabinets trapping Davina's body between the sides of his strong arms. "What do you think we should do to shut those red lips of yours huh?" Kol then added as his eyes met hers. he can feel her breathing rising. "I'm sorry but I don't fall to the snares of the world's most infamous womanizer" Davina then replied as she mocked Kol right in his face. He then laugh obnoxiously "You might have been mistaken me and my actions... what I'm trying to say to you Ms. Claire is that... should we use duct tape (he pointed to the duct tape that was in his bag) or my necktie you know Ala Christian Grey with a twist" Kol then said before Kaleb walks in and pull Davina away from him. "Stay Away from Her" He then said while still holding her arm. "Ohhh, Ms. Davina Claire's Wooer, it's been ages Mate and your taste still haven't change..."Kol then laughs again obnoxiously ''Well I can't blame you she's quite a catch but..." Kol caught him off guarder while rapidly pointing a bread knife on his neck with his left hand roughly pulling his hair. "I hate it when my private conversation with our boss is being interrupted my advice for you to knock first or the next time to come out will be your head. Have a good day mate" Kol then smile sarcastically before dropping the bread knife "oops I drop something and Davina season some salt for the taste and that dish is already done" Kol then said as he grab the bottle of red wine while resting his huge bolt cutter to his left shoulder as he make his way out.

Caroline headed towards the entrance of the Mikaelson Garden where she works as the head Garden designer and environmentalist. she was welcome by her secretary April who's first job in the morning is to dictate the problems and updates for the garden reservations. "Ms. Forbes, we need to add some white oak trees along the river, the red roses on the 7th section were halfway wittered, on the other hand the tulips on the riverside were all magnificent no records of wittering or any damage... and Mr. Klaus Mikaelson is waiting for you" April then said before they reach the entrance where Klaus is standing not to far from Caroline with his cold gaze and smile greeting her. "Trevor's team will be responsible for adding another 5 fold of white oak trees on the river side tell them that I should've to see improvements after 3 months, inform Mr. Martin about the withered roses and tell him to make a list of other flowers that we can use as replacement with all the details about the propagation, life span and other suppressing concerns that I need and later I will decide and make a choice so inform him that their will be a meeting tomorrow at 9 am sharp. please do comeback after lunch I have a proposal for another set of flowers for section 10 we will be hosting a wedding clear?" Caroline then said while her gaze lock on Klaus who was currently smiling psychotically. "Clear Ms. Forbes" April then said as she exited. "Good Morning Mr. Mikaelson, sorry to keep you waiting" Caroline then said with a fake smile, trying her best to be formal and urbanize. "skipping breakfast?" Klaus then replied pinpointing the cup of coffee she was holding in her right hand. "Always Am, So first day in job. i will give you a short tour" Caroline then said before turning around and leading their way to the section 1. "No need for that, Tyler already take me to a little tour to this humble place" Klaus then replied as he walk along with her with his hands on the back. "I see, making friends already." Caroline then said before turning around and start opening the envelop that was given to her by Katherine. "So let's see your files, Nicklaus Mikaelson, age: 28 years old, graduated as Suma Comlaude in Bachelor of Arts, hmmm not bad" Caroline then said while still eyeing the papers while Klaus is smiling widely with his ego rising. "Intrigued? Or intimidated?" Klaus then replied with his remarkable judgemental stare and mockery smile "None of the above" Caroline just smiles sarcastically. "So what's the real deal here?" Klaus then added with an agitated voice. "Why so rush? Going somewhere Mr. Mikaelson?" Caroline replied while still reading his papers. " It says here that you went to military for 4 years which we don't need here" She then added that made the Mikaelson eyebrow rise. "You injured half of your batch mate and almost killed your Commander which is another thing that we don't need here" Klaus laughs sarcastically "that's just one of my hidden talents. It makes me extremely sad" he let a deep sighed came out from his chest "That I haven't showed it to people for a while" Caroline still eyeing the papers while licking her thumb to flip the page "Well as you can see this is a peaceful garden not a war zone keep your talents to yourself for the sake of mankind Mr. Mikaelson, can you do that?" Caroline replied while looking to his deep blue eyes. "I'll try my very best" Klaus replied with a wicked smile.

Caroline and Klaus headed to the section 2 where fruits that were getting exported to other countries came from. She pick two basket and handing the other one to Klaus, the Mikaelson stand with baffle as he doesn't understand why she gave it to him. "What is this?" Klaus then said to her. "Basket Mr. Mikaelson, we're harvesting berries" Caroline then said with an insulting smile towards him. "My sister said that my only job is to became an assistant manager not a peasant" Klaus mumbled angrily. "Well even I as the garden designer and environmentalist helps on harvesting season how much more MY assistant manager should be? Do you get me Mr. Mikaelson?" Klaus bites his lower lip while trying to hide his big disgust towards her. She's trying to get in his veins. "Oh you want to play a game huh? Let's play" Klaus murmur in his mind. "I guess this is quitr simple really" He then grab a black berry before crashing the poor fruit in his bare hands. "My...my my hands were so rough, I guess 1 small berry won't hurt the quantity needed for export" Caroline just roll her eyes while listening to his disturbing role play. " Oh no not again" Klaus then said with a with wicked beam after crashing another berry into his hands. His crappy role play plays endlessly until he squirt some crushed berries to Caroline white blouse that triggered for her to explode. "Oh Love sorry I didn't mean too let me fix it" Klaus then rub his hands filled with crushed berries to Caroline's blouse creating a huge mess "Now that is a masterpiece" Klaus then mock her that really contributed to her to gone mad. "You Mikaelson Jerk" Caroline then throws him some crush berries to in return for what he did to her blouse. At first he can dodge her throws but Caroline is determine to get her revenge her last throw hit Klaus's face that made him extremely upset. "Fucking Forbes" he then said while grabbing berries when suddenly "Uncle can I join?" He heard a familiar voice. "Look at you two" Rebeckah then said who's currently holding Benz's hand as she stand between the two mortal enemies. "Benz" Klaus then softly said before kneeling down to take a good look at his beloved nephew. "Beckah that's an unexpected visit" Caroline then said "I figure that one of my brother might explode so I brought the bomb defuser" Rebeckah replied with a warm smile. "Hi you are Aunt Caroline right? what happen to you?" Benz's asks Caroline innocently. Caroline look at Klaus with bafflement, she notice that the Klaus gone mad was gone it was the calmer version of him now. So it's Benz she guess. the reason why Rebeckah think that Klaus can still change for the better? Caroline gently kneel to take a good look at Benz "Yes I am and it was nothing... your uncle and I were just playing and we didn't notice that we already cause a lot of mess." She then said endearingly as if she wasn't in the middle of war zone earlier that cause Klaus to breath his worries out, for what's important is to protect Benz innocence. That they were always be the best and kind uncle's he ever had. "You want some black berries Benz?" Caroline added. The young one happily nodded to her. Caroline gently handed to him some berries that he great fully took a bite. "It's delicious" Benz replied with happiness. "Glad you like it, the fruits and vegetables around here Benz were sow and reap with kindness and love from the workers, we love our job so much, that's why it makes us so sad when people take our products for granted" Caroline added while still looking at Benz. "Don't worry Aunt Caroline from now on I will eat my fruits and vegetables" Benz then replied with a soft smile. "That's my son" Rebeckah then said that made the three of them laugh while Klaus slowly stands looking at them as his consciousness lock somewhere in the past that picturesque scene reminded him a little... back when he has humanity left inside of him.


End file.
